Conventionally, an application program that recommends a candidate of a destination is well known as disclosed in JP 2009-115594 A. In an application program disclosed in JP 2009-115594 A, a speech recognition section recognizes a category of a destination by separating a speech made by a person located in a vehicle in units of single word. When a final determination condition related to a candidate of a destination category is satisfied, a candidate destination corresponding to the category is indicated.
As described above, a conventional application program is capable of recommending a destination corresponding to a category that is desired by a user. However, with the conventional application program, a destination located out of an area of movement of the user may be recommended to the user, and it is difficult for the user to access the recommended destination.